Kissing You
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Well, Can I?/KuraNeon/DLDR/RnR Please


**_HunterxHunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togash_** i

 ** _Kissing You belongs toTakamura Akashi_**

 ** _Romance/General_**

 ** _Warnings : Typo(s), AU, OOC,Kissing you Version HxH, and anything warnings not I'm write_**

 ** _KuraNeon_**

 ** _DLDR!_**

 ** _RnR please!_**

 ** _Enjoy~_**

 **Kissing You**

.

.

 ** _"Well, can i...?"_**

 ** _Kamar kos, 15.00_**

Satu musim sudah berlalu sejak pertama kali masuk universitas dan aku masih menjomblo. Sedih rasanya melihat teman-temanku jalan bersma pasangannya, dan aku hanya bisa menonton tv di apartemen sewaan yang kecil.

Kalau ingin mengeluh kepada _kami-sama_ rasanya tidak adil. Karena- walaupun aku tidak mau mengakui, aku tidak sendirian dalam hal 'menjomblo'. Ya, dia adalah rival sekaligus err... sahabatku, Kurapika. Dan kenapa aku tidak mau mengakuinya? Karena dia sangat bangga dengan statusnya sedang aku sedang merasa terpuruk dengan statusku.

Selain itu hal yang membuatku semakin stress adalah, jika aku tidak menemukan 'pacar' dalam sebulan lagi maka ayahku akan menjodohkanku dengan anak rekan kerja nya. Oh, _kami-sama..._ itu sungguh tidak terdengar seperti Neon Nostrade.

Aku yang dikenal sebagai anak yang ingin bebas dan hidup mandiri, tidak akan mungkin mau dan berharap sedikitpun untuk dijodohkan. Yah walaupun akhirnya aku tidak benar-benar mandiri karena tetap saja di awasi. Setidaknya untuk masalah jodoh, aku ingin mencarinya sendiri.

 ** _Drrttt Drrrtttt Drrttt_**

Tiba-tiba suara getaran ponselku menyadarkanku dari lamunan panjangku. Dan pandanganku tertuju pada layar telepon masuk yang menampilkan nomor tak dikenal. Sebenarnya agak ragu untuk mengangkatnya, tetapi intuisiku mengatakan kalau aku harus mengangkatnya.

" _Moshi moshi, ini siapa ya?" tanyaku kepada pemilik nomor itu._

 _"Ano..._ Neon. Begini, aku Kurapika dan ini nomorku yang lain. Kita harus bertemu di taman dekat kampus? Ada hal penting yang mendadak, oke bye!" balas orang itu yang ternyata adalah Kurapika dengan sangat panjang lebar sebelum mematikan sambungan dengan seenak jidatnya.

Aku yang masih memproses semua kata-katanya hanya bisa melongon untuk sementara. Sebelum akhirnya tersadar dengan perempatan siku-siku besar yang muncul di dahiku. Dengan berat hati, aku berganti baju dan merapihkan rambut seadanya. Benar-benar 'seadanya' dengan kaos oblong, jeans belel, dan rambut di gerai. Entah apalah itu nama gayanya, yang pasti aku tidak mau terlihat cantik di depan matanya.

 ** _Taman, 15.45_**

Saking malasnya aku berjalan sangat perlahan dan akhirnya sampai di sana 30 menit lamanya. Padahal kalau ke kampus biasanya hanya 15 sampai 20 menit saja. Dan setelah sampai di taman, yang aku lihat hanyalah kumpulan manusia-manusia mungil yang seperti semut err... maksudku anak-anak.

Mau dilihat bagaimanapun, wajah-wajah orang-orang ditaman saat ini adalah wajah orang 'berumur'. Tidak ada yang muda seperti aku, ehem maksudku seperti Kurapika itu. Dan setelah mengedarkan pandangan sambil berjalan aku melihat rambut kuning khas nya terlihat dari balik semak-semak.

Seketika dahiku mengernyit bingung, sedang apa dia di sana? Nyari wangsit?

"Kurapika!" teriakku tanpa basa-basi dan tanpa sadar seketika taman hening. Sangat hening dengan tatapan mata yang tertuju ke arahku. Sepertinya aku terlalu over dalam berteriak sehingga mengeluarkan teriakan _hyper_ cemprengku. Untungnya yang dipanggil juga menoleh, jadi aku tidak terlalu malu.

Sambil senyum malu-malu aku melewati benyak orang sambil berlari menuju orang itu. Oh _kami-sama_ cobaan apalagi ini yang kau buat.

"Kan tidak usah sampai teriak segala," ujarnya tenang tapi sangat menusuk hati.

"Oke oke, kalau begitu aku pulang saja," aku yang sebal langsung berbalik pergi tapi sebelum sempat berjalan aku ditarik paksa oleh seseorang dari belakang.

"Eh, jangan dulu," dan yah seseorang itu adalah dia.

"Ck... katakan ada apa," dengan cepat aku melepaskan genggamannya pada lenganku dan bertanya apa yang sebenernya dia inginkan. Walaupun dia terkadang sahabatku, beberapa hari lalu dia sedang sangat menyebalkan dan kami bertengkar. Jadi, sebenarnya aku sangat malas bertemunya saat ini.

"Jadi, begini..." setelahnya hanya hening dalam waktu 30 detik. Aku yang menunggu sangat tidak sabaran.

"Arrghh... begini apa?" Aku sudah sangat 'sabar' saat ini.

"Begini..." lagi-lagi hanya kata-kata itu yang terucap dari bibirnya yang seksi, ehem maksudku dari bibirnya yang menyebalkan. Aku sudsh cukup frutasi saat ini.

"Kurapika, _please..._ jangan buat aku frustasi saat ini, cukup, cukup tadi saja..." teringat kejadian teriak-hening-tatapan-tengsin.

" _Well, can i?"_ tanya nya tiba-tiba, aku semakin tidak mengerti maksudnya saat ini.

"Hah?" hanya itu responku saking bingungnya.

 **CUP**

Dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah benda kenyal dan basah yang menyentuh bibirku yang masih perawan.

 ** _'WHAT THE HELL?'_** teriak innerku heboh.

"Ehehe terimakasih. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita _upgrade_ status?" tanya nya semakin absurd.

"A-apa? up-up apa?" aku yang masih belum bisa memproses dengan benar hanya bisa gagap.

" _Upgrade_ bodoh," ujarnya sarkas, dan seketika aku tersadar bahwa aku harus menjitaknya. "Aww! Hei sakit tahu,"

"Harusnya aku yang marah bodoh!" ujarku sebal.

"Harusnya kau senang tunanganmu itu aku nantinya bodoh!" balasnya.

"Mana mau aku denganmu bodoh!" dan kami saling balas dengan kata bodoh sebelun aku akhirnya tersadar.

"Eh? Loh? _What?_ Kau tunanganku?!" aku semakin _shock_ dengan semua yang terjadi sekarang ini.

"Lah, iyalah. Memangnya belum tahu?" dan Kurapika juga memasang wajah polos tanpa dosa.

"Heeeeeeeeeee jadi ini nyata?" aku bertanya dengan absurd saking bingungnya.

"Hhh... kukira kau sudah tau makanya kau... kucium. Sepertinya tua bangka itu membohongiku dengan mengatakan kalau kau sudah tau dan senang dengan perjodohan ini," pasrahnya dengan ketidaktahuanku.

" _Otou-sama_! Lihat saja nanti!" teriakku sebal dengan ayahku yang selalu saja berbuat sesuka hati. Rasanya besok aku akan datang ke kantornya meminta segala penjelasannya. Yah, walaupun bertunangan dengan Kurapika tidak buruk juga, ehem.

 ** _Hatchiii..._**

"Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku,"

"Uhm tuan Nostrade... ada laporan kalau rencana sukses. Tapi kabar buruknya sepertinya kantor akan diserang besok..."

"Ohohoho tidak apa... tidak apa..."

.

.

.

OWARI

 ** _A/n: Ahem sudah lama Taka tidak berkecimpung dalam pair ini. Maafkan ke OOC-an semua karakter. Ini hanyalah fiktif belaka._**

 ** _Akhir kata, Review please?_**


End file.
